


Peter Parker's Guide to Spoiling Your Boyfriend

by Missellaineous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Massage, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, cute mush, just a chill time, there is no plot tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missellaineous/pseuds/Missellaineous
Summary: After a rough week, Peter spends a couple days showering his boyfriend in affection. Really, it's just a couple of sweet moments between two of our favorite disaster boys.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 341





	Peter Parker's Guide to Spoiling Your Boyfriend

Peter stumbled through the door to his apartment completely exhausted. Work had been a nightmare, between dealing with that asshole Jason and being close enough to finishing his latest project that he had just powered through the day, skipping lunch in the process. When he noticed the swords hanging on the wall by the door and the body slumped on the couch in front of the tv he smiled. He barely managed to drop his bag and kick off his shoes before he slumped half on top of his boyfriend.

“Welcome home, I missed you,” he mumbled from where his face was smushed in a muscled chest. It had been almost two weeks since they’d last saw each other in person. Skype calls really weren’t the same.

Wade just grunted in answer. He had one arm slung across the back of the couch, the other over his face. He was still in his suit, which was a little worse for wear, but one of his legs curled up to press against Peter’s ribs, so he must not have been too bad off.

They lay together like that for a while before Peter’s stomach complained loud enough to make him push up and go to the fridge. He started munching on an apple while he looked over what they had stocked up.

“You want anything, babe?”

“No.”

He took Wade’s answer at surface value and made himself a few sandwiches before he returned to the couch. He brought two glasses of water with him. He nudged his boyfriend’s feet until they moved out of the way enough to let him sit before he pulled them into his lap and turned on the television.

It was halfway in a FRIENDS rerun before Wade sat up and stole one of his sandwiches. Peter let him adjust the two of them until he was nestled against Wade’s side. As the sky grew dark outside Wade gradually became more vocal, complaining about Ross’ bullshit and badgering Peter until he was handed the remote and changed the channel.

They spent another hour watching tv before Peter hustled them both into the shower and then they collapsed into bed.

-

It wasn’t very often that Peter got a weekend off work. It was even less often that Wade was home from a job at the same time, so Peter tended to take advantage of the extended time they had together to shower Wade with affection. When he woke up the next morning he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

First he left his boyfriend asleep on their bed to brush his teeth before he returned. Then he eased the blankets down until he had access down to Wade’s knees. They were both dressed in just their boxers, the apartment warm enough that they didn’t have to bundle up. He gently moved Wade until he lay on his front and ran his hands down the muscles of his back. It had taken ages to get Wade relaxed enough when they slept that he wouldn’t wake up at the slightest change in their surroundings, and Peter inwardly cheered at the proof of his success. He drizzled lotion onto his hands and worked all the muscles he could reach while he perched on Wade’s ass. He started with the neck and shoulders, moved down his arms, making sure to massage all the way down to fingertips, before he put his hands back on the muscles of Wade’s back and rubbed the stiffness out of them. He had to avoid all of the open sores, and he silently promised them attention later that day. Wade’s breathing changed around the time Peter had worked his way down to his ass. Neither of them spoke while Peter scooted backwards and gently pulled Wade’s underwear down and off. He squirted more lotion onto his hands and started working his way down Wade’s legs. By the time he finished, it had been over an hour and Wade was a human puddle on their mattress. Peter ran his hands gently back up Wade’s legs and stroked his fingers between his cheeks while he kissed his shoulders.

“Okay?” he asked softly. Wade hummed contentedly in response.

Peter didn’t want to rush, so he started massaging the outside of his hole, sliding a finger in to the first knuckle, then pulling out and starting over again. Both of their cocks were hard, and Wade stretched open for him easily from being so relaxed. He sucked open mouth kisses down his spine and bit the meat of Wade's ass while he stroked his other hand up and down his thigh. Wade’s knee slid up the sheets to give him more room to work, and Peter tucked his smile against warm flesh. By the time he had worked up to three fingers, Wade was squirming and moaning underneath him, hip thrusting back and forth to rut against the bed and push back on Peter’s fingers. Finally, he pulled his hands away completely and slicked himself up before he pushed in.

He held Wade down to keep him from pushing back against him, thrusting his hips in a slow, dirty rhythm. He stopped on every thrust to grind his hips in a circle and was rewarded with gorgeous sounds that poured out of Wade’s mouth like the best soundtrack in the world. When he slipped a finger in next to his cock to stretch Wade that extra bit, his boyfriend whimpered and came in long, jerking trembles. Peter kept grinding until Wade was too oversensitive to take any more, and pulled out to finish himself off with a few tugs of his hand. He pressed the head of his cock against Wade’s hole while he came, the fingers of his other hands pushing it inside. He was unable to resist a couple more thrusts of his fingers before Wade grumbled at him.

They eventually got up and cleaned themselves off. Wade insisted on making pancakes, not that Peter was complaining. The rest of the day was spent on the couch watching movies and playing video games while they steadily ate their way through all the food in the fridge. With their enhanced metabolisms, their grocery bill was easily the highest bill in the house. They traded off blow jobs to whoever won a round of Mario Kart, which was the reason why Peter tended to get hard whenever he heard Mario’s trademark woo-hoo recently. That evening Peter was able to convince Wade to let him give him a bath. He cleaned Wade off with gentle strokes of a washcloth and dried him off afterward with their softest towel. Then he pulled creams out of the cabinets and gave each of Wade’s open wounds attention with kisses, and he put Hello Kitty band-aids on the smallest of them. He lotioned him down one more time in their bed, which ended with Peter riding him until he was jello before they went to sleep.

-

They spent the next day patrolling the city. They played tag in between nabbing criminals. The most intense fight they had was when they broke up a turf war between two gangs. Most of them looked like high school students, and it wasn’t very hard to web them up. They were young enough that Deadpool went easy on them, so none of them were bleeding when they were restrained. The mouthiest ones got their mouths webbed for their trouble. Peter used one of their phones to notify the police while Wade threatened a few of them.

After Peter hung up, he sidled over to his boyfriend with a sway in his hips. “Hey, cutie. Wanna get out of here and grab some food?”

“You know I can’t say no to you, baby boy.” Deadpool blew him a kiss. Peter caught it and tucked it into the breast pocket he had sewn onto his suit.

“…did you put a pocket on your suit just to put my kisses in?” Wade asked weakly.

“For safe-keeping.” Peter patted the pocket with satisfaction.

Deadpool stared at him for a minute, then grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him into a nearby alley.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked even as he let his boyfriend manhandle him.

“I’m gonna show you just how much I appreciate your adorableness, and then I’m gonna take you home and appreciate you for the rest of the night.”

Peter smiled. Honestly, his boyfriend was the cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read until the end, and extra thanks to anyone who leaves kudos and or comments! Honestly I just wanted to write a fic where these two get to chill for a bit.


End file.
